


色令智昏

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Kudos: 3





	色令智昏

01

十指紧扣的时候，张九龄感觉到王九龙的不对劲。这一场要拍摄的是有情人偷尝禁果的戏份，需要浓烈的激情，但是王九龙的眼里泪汪汪的，像是下一秒就要哭出来。

导演不满意地喊了卡，休息十分钟再拍。张九龄拿了一瓶水递给王九龙，问他到底是怎么了。

“不高兴吗？”

“你刚刚说的话都是真的吗？”

张九龄皱眉，果然是因为自己刚刚的那番话。进这行张九龄是因为缺钱，他那个时候手里就剩下一百块钱，马上就要交房租了，他一咬牙，就踏进这行来了。现在他钱是攒了一点，也不想在这里继续干下去了。

他和王九龙说，拍完这个，我就不干这行了。王九龙问他为什么，他摇了摇头，就是不想干了呗。

这并不是什么光彩的职业，除去来钱快别无是处。一个拍情爱片的演员，可以存在于任何人的电脑里，就是不能存在于他人的口中。

要说有点不舍，那就是王九龙。他刚入行不久，王九龙就跟了他。两个人做过不少，也留下不少片子。换了谁都没有他们两人拍出来有感觉，因此两个人算是默认的一对。如果不是架着机器，两人真有一种情侣相爱的错觉。

眼下张九龄要走，王九龙自然是不乐意的。

张九龄看着仰起头来把眼泪憋回去的王九龙，心有愧疚，上前拍了拍他的肩膀：“别哭了好不好，又不是见不到了。”

胸前湿润了一块，王九龙今天洗了头，张九龄的鼻间都是清香的洗发水的味道。张九龄记得有一次他闻到这种味道，问王九龙是什么味道，然后换来了王九龙的一个吻。

“香吗？”王九龙笑着问他。

“香。”张九龄摸了摸嘴唇，“你舌头真软。”

重新回到拍摄场景，王九龙已经擦掉眼角掉出来的眼泪了。一切都像没有发生过一样，照样的十指紧扣，那双手挑开轻薄的衣衫，将它褪到腰间，紧接着是热烈滚烫的吻。

屋子里都是暧昧的气息，镜头之下的画面香艳异常，导演满意地鼓着掌，大声叫好。这一场比以前拍摄的任意一场都要激情刺激。张九龄撑起身子，看着王九龙发红的脸。他一抬手，将王九龙额头上的汗拭去了。

拍摄人员早就收拾完退了场，留下两个人来面对这泥泞一般的现场。张九龄随便扯了一条新毯子盖在身上，翻过身来搂住王九龙的腰。

腰真细，仔细摸一摸还能摸到浅浅的窝。张九龄想到在这之前为了拍片子，王九龙减了两个月的肥，跟他抱怨着减肥好累，吃了好些的苦才有这样的身材。

王九龙回抱住张九龄：“你非走不可吗？”

“九龙，照顾好自己。”

02

王九龙敲开张九龄家门的时候，张九龄正在煮泡面。他穿着简单的白色背心，乱糟糟的头发看起来像是刚起。王九龙弯下腰额头碰了碰张九龄的额头，笑着进了门。

“才收到工资，就吃泡面吗？”

王九龙第一次来张九龄的家，简单的陈设，跟他本人很像。单身的气息浓厚，尤其体现在垃圾桶里的卫生纸上，沙发上堆着各种各样的衣服，方便出门的时候随便捞一件穿在身上。

“不想出去。”张九龄看见王九龙盯着自己，把泡面往他面前一推，“你吃吗？”

“我要吃了咱俩这就是间接接吻了。”王九龙笑着拿过叉子，抓住要缩回去的张九龄的手，“你真的不干了吗？”

张九龄被攥住手，这才仔细地打量着王九龙。他今天精心打扮了一番，甚至还带了美瞳。软趴趴的头发往后被卡进帽子里反扣着。白皙的皮肤上泛着点点红。

“干。”

张九龄说的干不是工作，两个人不是头一次了，但是没有架着机器是第一次。两个人都有一点兴奋，也有一丝凶狠，谁也不让谁，在床上滚了好几个圈。两个人气喘吁吁地四目相对，闭上眼睛含住了对方的嘴巴。

“老大，你不干这个，以后要干嘛？”

“换个工作娶媳妇儿。”

张九龄的话还是那么不解风情，情到深处的时候用力地顶进去，嘴上却说着最冷酷的话。王九龙听了有些委屈，皱着眉头把自己的声音咽回去。

“我不够好吗？”

泡好的面都冷掉了，张九龄把它扔进垃圾桶里，起身去厨房开了火。冰箱里没什么东西，也勉强能够做出一两个菜来。张九龄循着记忆磕磕绊绊地做着菜，只感觉身后一热，一双手环上了自己的腰。

“你会做饭吗？”慵懒的声音里带着沙哑，擦着张九龄的耳边传过去，“厨房会炸吗？”

张九龄扔下了刀，清脆的声响让王九龙打了个寒颤，抓紧了张九龄的衣角。

“点外卖吧。”张九龄撞开王九龙，出厨房前看了他一眼。

“九龙啊，我怎么觉得你今天格外粘我，是来色诱我的吗？”

被拆穿的王九龙微笑着，并没有否认。他长腿一迈，跟上张九龄，黏在他身上：“那你又被我勾引到吗？”

张九龄点了点头，划着手机屏幕道：“有用，但是我不会改变我的决定。”

最终，张九龄把手机放到沙发上盘起腿来看着王九龙：“你喜欢我？”

王九龙没答话，沉眸像是在思考着什么。

“工作是工作，”张九龄正色道，“哪怕再亲密，工作和生活，还是要分开的。”

张九龄打算给王九龙一个人思考的时间，刚要走，王九龙也站了起来。

“我分得清楚。九龄，我喜欢你。”

03

王九龙第一次见张九龄是在一本色情杂志上。不知道是谁放错了位置又或者是恶作剧在恶搞他。等他翻开杂志才发现不对，里面的人穿得格外凉爽，让王九龙深刻地了解了什么叫做衣不蔽体。

他的手指翻过一页页的男男女女，却在中间那一页停留。说来张九龄只有短短的三页，却让王九龙看了个好几个小时。

照片上的人是少年的模样，那双眼睛黑白分明，愣愣地看着镜头，越是纯情越是勾人。他穿着凌乱的衣衫，扣子松松散散，隐隐露出锁骨上的红色，让人遐想。

再往下看，裤子没有穿好，松松垮垮地搭在身上，露出红色边的内裤，完全靠屁股撑着。顺着目光向下看去，一条延伸的沟再往里......

王九龙把这三页撕了下来，揣进口袋里，回到家里展开来照着图片上的三个小字，打开了电脑。

张九龄。

这个名字他喊过无数次，他想象过那双手如果抚摸着自己的脸会是什么样子的感觉，也想象过肌肤相亲是什么感觉。如果换成旁人，张九龄那双眼睛看向别人，吻向别人......

不行，他不能想象如果不是自己，会是谁和张九龄有这样的亲密。

张九龄第一次喊他的时候，他的心都要跳出来了。那时候正在拍一个接吻的镜头，需要他害羞。不用两秒他就满脸通红，导演表扬他入戏入得真好。

那哪儿是入戏啊，他对张九龄从来都不是戏中。他的身体记得张九龄对他的抚摸，对他的温柔。

他因为张九龄陷入其中，现在张九龄要走了，留他一个人。

王九龙走后张九龄坐在沙发上，一个人沉默了好久。在他脑海里环绕的都是王九龙那双眼睛，还有那张粉粉嫩嫩的嘴巴。房间里空空荡荡的，几个小时前他们还在这里亲密地拥吻，沙发上有残存的香味，桌子上堆着的是外卖包装袋，好几瓶可乐的易拉罐瘫倒在上面。

对了，卧室的床上还有没来得及换下的床单。王九龙的存在真真切切，充满了这个屋子里的每个角落。

他想起王九龙从背后蹭着他脖子的痒，他推开过无数次。却又在空无一人的时候无比怀念。

进这行最大的幸运就是遇见了王九龙。

王九龙承认，他是来是来讨好他色诱他的。张九龄也承认，王九龙成功了。

他看着冰箱上自己在刚刚毕业步入社会的时候，写的愿望清单，只有两个愿望：一是挣好多好多的钱，二是找一个心爱的人谈一场真正的恋爱。

他听见心底的天平在两边来回摇摆，他一定要放上去一个砝码，选出一个答案来。

04

张九龄问过王九龙，你家境优越，又不需要钱，来拍这种片子干什么。这是属于比较私人的问题，张九龄没想过王九龙会回答，但是他直言不讳。

“因为喜欢你。”

这个圈子里不乏最新鲜的血肉，最漂亮的皮囊。但是张九龄看了一圈还是觉得王九龙好看，随便一站看着镜头都是梦中情人的样子。那好看的眸越看越是要深陷进去。

张九龄羡慕王九龙。羡慕他自由自在，不受约束，永远不加掩饰自己的热爱。

有一次张九龄和别的男生拍一个简短的小电影，大概只碰到了嘴唇，叫王九龙知道了，撇着嘴生气了两天。最后还是低着头凑到张九龄面前，捧着他的脸问他到底喜欢和谁接吻。

两人之间的几年相处，已经配合了足够的默契。如果王九龙不再和他，和别人的话......

那么他就会跟在别人身后撒娇，甩着胳膊露出浅浅的笑来。

他还会乖巧地坐在别人的身边，哪怕玩着手机都要离得很近，就像天地之间世界之大就只有他们两个人一样。

他会把别人放在心上，哪怕是有一点不对劲都会皱着眉头，格外听话。

他们就这样相处了好几年，下意识地牵手，下意识的看向对方。张九龄把这些归结于拍戏的原因，故意忽视，故意不在乎。回想起来，却都历历在目。

结算工资的时候老板很慷慨，只是有些感叹张九龄的离开。张九龄是一个好苗子，拍出来的镜头能够抓住人的心。张九龄没觉得自己有多大损失，笑着接过最后一笔工资，挥了挥手出了办公室。

路过拍摄场地的时候，张九龄听到屋子里的呜咽之声。是王九龙的声音。

公司的拍摄场地做的很逼真，为了不同的设定情景，实景做了每一个场景。一推开门就是一片新的天地。

张九龄鬼使神差地推开门，拍摄的导演是老熟人，看见张九龄来点了点头，示意他不要出声。平时他坐的位置现在换了另一个人，这个人即将代替他和王九龙拍摄。

拍摄的内容是赤身裸体的接吻戏。那种迷情里的求而不得，欲望释放的时候最动人。道理张九龄都懂，只是他心里失落落的，换作从前，他是会不动声色地帮王九龙挡一挡的。

现在这个人丝毫不遮挡，王九龙的身体都暴露在镜头之中。空气里都是光线打下来的尘粒，漂浮在空中不知道下一秒就要落到哪里去。

他看见两个人慢慢靠近，看到王九龙坐在椅子上仰着头，嘴唇稍微动了动。

九龄，如果我说我喜欢你，你会不会觉得我很疯狂啊？

九龄，九龄，你的嘴巴真的好软啊。我好喜欢和你接吻。

九龄，九龄。

王九龙那双被染红了的眼睛浮现在他面前，带着湿漉漉的潮气盯着他看，他说，你要走了，我该怎么办？

嘴唇快要碰上的时候，镜头里正是完美的角度，所有人都屏息等待着，张九龄站了起来。

鬼知道他为什么要站起来，他当时满脑子都是和王九龙接吻的画面。王九龙的唇很软，他当然知道的，但是这张嘴要是被别人吻上，他不同意。

王九龙被张九龄拽住了手腕往外推。当然张九龄也没忘记拿毯子帮王九龙挡住该挡住的地方。张九龄从来没这么任性过，导演和演员在后面高声喊着，他的耳朵里一点都听不到。

张九龄等在换衣间，王九龙出来的时候又变成了那个开朗的少年，不属于任何人。也包括张九龄。

他像往常一样坐在张九龄身边，问他：“你要干嘛？”

“你是不是说过你喜欢我？”张九龄没什么表情，只是神色如常地看着王九龙，像是在说着最平常的话。

“是啊，我说过。”

“那你愿不愿意跟我走？”

烟火缭绕的，张九龄抬起头来看见了王九龙眼睛里的笑意。王九龙今天仍旧带了美瞳，那透过光线折射的光都比不上王九龙的笑容。

这是和他拍了几年亲密戏的人，他见识过这个人的很多面，害羞的、紧张的、兴奋的和难过的。很多事情都是这样的，你以为云淡风轻，回头看却都是浓墨重彩。

05

王九龙一直觉得张九龄的家他很喜欢，比他自己那个只有他一个人的家好多了。

开了门之后他就撒了鞋往沙发上跑。他在沙发上打了好几个滚，抱住抱枕吸了一大口气，仰着头满足地笑着。现在他也有这个家的钥匙了。

张九龄跟着他后脚进来，看见他这样忍不住上扬的嘴角，扳过他的脸和他来了一个缠绵的吻。

以后他们的人生里不再为别人提供纵情声色的情爱，有的只有平平淡淡的生活。他们不再属于任何人，他们只属于彼此。

东山再起并不是什么恐怖和麻烦的事情，如果有人陪伴的话。寻常打闹，温情陪伴，只是他们不会再用到那么多的卫生纸了。

电话铃声从枕头里闷声闷气地传来，王九龙讨厌大清早就被电话吵醒。他迟迟不肯动，被张九龄一巴掌拍了拍屁股：“赶紧接电话去。”

王九龙不情不愿地拿起了手机，看到电话的时候清醒了点。他接了电话光着脚下床走向客厅，这时候他才敢放开声音说话。

“少爷，听说您从公司辞职了，您父亲让我问您在外面玩够了没，什么时候回家。”

“我不回去。”王九龙挂断了电话，挂上浅浅的笑。

Fin


End file.
